koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor ORG 20: Mount Yasur
| returnees = Zurvivor (25) Mion8978 (23) ScorpioTheBadGuy (23) FescennineFelix (25)< | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 19: Belize | nextseason = Survivor ORG 21: Canary Islands }}Survivor: Mount Yasur also known as Survivor: Mount Yasur- Battle of the ORGs or Survivor: Mount Yasur- Battle of the ORGs II, is the twentieth Koror ORG Survivor installment in the series, as well as a spin-off series on the 703 Network. The season saw the return of the community wide favorite, Battle of the ORGs, in which two or more wikis compete against each other for the million dollar cash prize and title of Sole Survivor. However, super slow pacing, one sided casting, a predictable boot order and winner, and much more, has led this season to become one of, if not the most hated in the Koror ORG series, with some even not acknowledging its existence. Survivor: Mount Yasur began planning in the summer of 2015, under the name Survivor: Hawaii. It originally featured Malakal ORG as well as Eden's ORG. When Malakal became slow, and timing issues did not work out, the season was pushed back. Discussion began again in Winter 2016, when the season was rebranded as Survivor: Greece. This time, only Eden's ORG was included. After it was announced that Eden would be leaving the community due to school, the season was rebranded for a last time, becoming Survivor: Mount Yasur. The season was announced officially on March 5th, in the Koror ORG and 703 ORG groups. Applications opened that same night. *'Battle of the ORGs: Koror vs. 703-' For the first time in history of both Koror ORG and 703 ORG Network, eleven of each wiki's high quality representatives will battle it out for the million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. The Koror ORG tribe, Latano, will wear red, while the 703 ORG tribe, Malakula, will wear yellow. *'Hidden Immunity Idol-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in play this season. Unlike previous seasons, idol will be hidden in a large grid area, becoming much more difficult to find than the standard guessing system. *'Early Swap-' The tribes swapped on Day 6, the earliest swap in Koror ORG history. The Latano tribe of 9 and the Malakula tribe of 11 were made into two new tribes of 10, after the contestants chose idols numbered 1-20 to decide their placement. *This season is the second to feature the Battle of the ORGs format, following Survivor: Palawan - Battle of the ORGs, a season featuring Brian's FB ORG, Rockstar ORG, Lagrossa ORG, and Poodle Island FB ORG, all competing for the title of Ultimate Sole Survivor. *This season is heavily based on the canon Survivor's 9th season, Survivor: Vanuatu. *During planning for the seasons, alternate locations included Hawaii and Greece. **Malakal ORG and Eden's ORG were also included, but were cut due to both ORGs finishing at that time. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Tyler Category:Seasons with BOTO Category:Crossover Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Seasons with 22 Contestants Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes Category:Survivor: Mount Yasur Category:Oceanic Seasons Category:Seasons with a Final Three Category:Seasons Hosted by Austin Category:Seasons Hosted by Nick Category:Full Returnee Seasons Category:All Star Themed Returnee Seasons